


We Were Angels Once, Don't You Remember?

by Anonymous



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Homoeroticism, Not Really Character Death, Prom, Reincarnation, Romance, also i've been watching anna karenina too much, but i'm not your mom so do what you want, i do it for the girls gays and theys and thats it, i'd listen to 'kitty's debut' during the first portion, so this feels like that a little, this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They find each other at a dance, in two lifetimes.
Relationships: Marya "Mary" Nikolaevna Bolkonskaya/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	We Were Angels Once, Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourladyofthegays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofthegays/gifts).



The ballroom was magnificently decorated in gold and white. Crystalline chandeliers hang from the ceiling, glittering as each glass jewel catches the light. Mary feels she can’t look around fast enough to drink it all in. The sounds of the band playing a slow waltz float up to her ears, filling her with delight. She gazes out at the crowd, the men in well-tailored suits and the women in brightly colored gowns. 

Mary walks down to the main floor to find a friend to stand with. A few of the ball’s many patrons glance up, looking away again almost immediately. It stings her that no one stares at her enraptured by her beauty. She suddenly feels underdressed by the splendor around her, 

The song ends so partners bow to each other and separate off the main floor. A butler guides her to a table filled with different food and drinks. She takes a cup of tea to be polite and continues walking, trying to spot a friend. A new song begins, the first notes carry across the room with ease, so people begin to couple up and make their way onto the floor.

She sighs a mixture of contentment and melancholy, knowing she is not beautiful or rich enough to be sought after as a dance partner. She has nearly decided to just find a quiet table to sit and wait at when someone stops in front of her. “May I have this dance?”

Mary looks up to see a beautiful woman draped in a glimmering white gown. Her gloved hand is extended with no hint of mockery on her face. Their hands fit together perfectly like they were made to be intertwined and the woman pulls Mary to the dancing crowd. It’s at this moment that Mary realizes she’s never said a word to this gorgeous woman. 

“Forgive me, I rarely do this,” Mary says when she nearly causes them to collide with another couple. “It is most unusual.”

The woman laughs lightly. “Dancing with a woman you’ve never met?”

“Dancing with anyone.”

“I’m honored.” A lovely grin slides across her face.

Mary realizes with a start that she doesn’t even know her dance companion’s name. “And who might you be?”

“Countess Natalya Rostova,” Her name sounds better than music when it slides off her tongue. “I’m here in St. Petersburg for a few weeks, this is the first ball I’ve been to.”

“I suppose I must invite you to the next one, Natalya.”

“Natasha, please.” The song crescendos and with a final twirl, the dance is over. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before separating and walking off, side by side. Mary isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do. She knows it’s improper to dance with the same partner twice in a row.

“I hope to see you at the next ball.” Mary slides her hand up to the edge of the glove and brushing Natasha’s forearm smiling, deciding that would be best to convey her intent. 

The other woman smiles back, ignoring the suitors who were trying to catch her eye for the next dance. “I hope so too…”

“Mary. Maria Bolkonskaya.” She jumps to fill in the blank.

“I’ll see you at the next ball, Mary.” This is all she says until she allows a suitor to spin her onto the dance floor. Mary watches all night as suitors come to dance with Natasha. She watches as they dance and twirl to the music. She sees how they never talk, never press their palms together, never trade smiles. Mary isn’t asked again to dance but she finds she doesn’t mind anymore. She is too excited for the next ball, the next chance to see her Natasha.

A few days before the next ball, news spread of Natasha’s sudden departure from St. Petersburg and subsequent engagement. Mary was saddened by the news but knew that they hadn’t missed their chance, that they’d meet again in another life.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“May I have this dance?” Natasha had a cheeky smile on her face as she curtseyed dramatically low. Her white prom gown sparkled with the movement. Mary flushed and looked onto the dancefloor before nodding. 

They made their way into the main area as some cheesy love song played through the crackling speakers. It felt familiar even though they’d never danced together like this. Palms pressed together as they sway to a slow song. Even the dresses seemed familiar, Natasha’s white and bejeweled while Mary’s is simple and plain. 

“This feels...familiar,” Mary says, regretting it the moment it leaves her mouth. “Not really, more like I dreamed it once and I’m getting deja vu. Sorry, that was weird anyway-”

“No.” They’re still only inches away as they giggle from the awkward tension. “I feel it too, but it was different.”

“More formal.” Mary blurts. She remembers gold and marble. Candlelight and porcelain cups filled with tea. “Like from a Disney movie.”

Natasha laughs at this nodding. “I’m your Prince Charming, right?”

“You always have been.” A blush spreads across her cheeks and she ducks her head. It just slipped out, she’d tried to keep her friend from catching on but it seems too late. 

They spin in a little circle as the song ends but this time Mary doesn’t want to let go. She feels so surely in the depths of her soul that she shouldn’t drop Natasha’s hand. In this dream, this deja vu, this past life, she had dropped her hand and never saw her again. It felt like a tragedy, like heartbreak, like all the things that could’ve been but never had. She keeps a hold on the other girl’s hand and half drags her out the door.

“Mary, what's wro-?” Natasha is silenced by glossed lips pressing against hers, though she finds she doesn’t quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!!!
> 
> I've never written Natasha/Mary before but honestly, it's adorable.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, sorry I didn't really apply many of your headcanons. 
> 
> Love, love, love, loooved writing this for you!!


End file.
